


A Place to Stay

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Detailed Description of Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's car breaks down in front of my house, so I take him in (in more ways than one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch more of these, but this is the most recent (written sometime last month). If you guys enjoy it, perhaps I'll post the others.

I had just finished cooking supper when there was a knock on the door. I washed my hands really quick because I didn't want to get tomato sauce on the doorknob, I went to answer it. The sight on the other side took my breath away. Matt Smith, in all his gorgeous, floppy-haired awesomeness was about an inch away from me. I grabbed the handle and turned it slowly, trying to come up with something to say.

"Hello. I'm really sorry to bother you so late, but my car broke down in front of your house, and I'm probably miles away from the hotel."

He actually wasn't that far from it, actually. It was a pretty small town, and he could have walked to it, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"It's no bother at all. I just finished dinner, but you could come in and join me. I'll give you a ride afterward."

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

"Of course not."

I stepped aside to let him in, and noticed him looking around the small place. I suddenly became paranoid that it was too messy - even though there was nothing on the floor (I had just vacuumed when I came home from work that afternoon). The throw pillows on the couch were resting perfectly in their respective corners on either side.

"What a nice little place." He complimented.

"Thanks." I blushed. "I'm a bit over-protective of it, so I keep it clean as much as I can, but I'm not completely insane about it." I led him into the kitchen to get the plates and set the table. "I hope you like spaghetti. I made my own sauce and meatballs."

"Fantastic. You're a life-saver!"

"I just have to say I'm a huge fan of you! I don't want to gush too much because you're probably sick of women fawning over you."

"I always appreciate my fans. I wouldn't be where I am without them."

We helped ourselves to the food before going to sit at the table behind the couch in the living/dining room. I sat across from him and we began eating in a bit of an awkward silence. I had to stop myself from staring at him too much, but I couldn't help being hypnotized by his dull, green eyes.

"So, do you live here alone?" He asked, his voice startling me out of my daydream.

"No, my mom lives here too, but she's at work right now. She'll be home later."

"You're a very good cook, by the way." He said after taking his fourth bite.

"Thanks. It's a much-loved hobby."

I still couldn't believe this was happening! Matt Smith in my house, eating my food. I was proud of myself for avoiding doing or saying anything embarrassing, though the night was still young. There were so many things I wanted to ask him about being an actor, but no one question stood out in my mind. Except one.

"So, what's it like working with Alex Kingston?"

"Oh my. She's really great. It's always fun when she's on set. She's one of the most flirtatious women I've ever met."

"I get that impression from her as well, and she seems like such a sweetheart in her interviews. I love her so much." I said with a sigh.

"Perhaps I'll bring her here to thank you for helping me out."

"Oh my god! That would be amazing, but you really don't have to."

"How else would I be able to pay you back?"

"It's no big deal, really."

What I really wanted to say was have sex with me, but he probably wouldn't go for that. I probably wasn't his type, plus I didn't want to embarrass myself by having him see me   
naked. I was interrupted from yet another daydream by the sound of heavy rain beginning to fall on the roof.

"Oh, that's a lovely sound." He said with a smile.

"I love the rain too." 

I put down my fork and went to the back door to step out into the back yard and feel it soak my face. Matt soon joined me, following me as I walked toward the cemetery at the far end of the lawn. We crossed into it and continued our walk in the rain, getting completely drenched in no time. 

I couldn't deny how sexy he looked with water dripping from his hair and face, and I got a sudden urge to kiss him. I refrained however, and instead stopped looking at him as we walked further down the path. Thankfully, the weather was warm so we weren't freezing, though my nipples got hard anyway, becoming noticable through my shirt.

"Are you cold?" He asked, his eyes flicking up from my chest to my face when I looked at him.

"Apparently my breasts are." I joked as I crossed my arms over them, making him laugh.

"This is a really pretty spot. Those trees are lovely."

"Yeah, I love coming here when I need to get out of the house. Do you think it's weird to hang out in graveyards?"

"Not if they're as peaceful and beautiful as this one."

"This isn't even my favorite spot."

I randomly grabbed his hand and led him to the hill on the other side. He followed willingly, and when I finally let go of his hand as we were almost there, he took mine again, and I couldn't help my face getting warm. At the top of the hill was an empty field, and in the distance was a small creek along with lots of trees and the occasional sheep.

"Wow." He breathed, still holding my hand.

"I like to imagine this is what England is like."

"It's pretty close."

I looked at him again and he returned my gaze. I could actually feel the chemistry between us so I wasn't surprised when he began leaning forward like he was going to kiss me. My heart began to pound, but the moment was ruined by my growling stomach. I had to stop myself from punching it as the moment was ruined.

"Sorry, I kinda dragged us away from our meal."

"It was worth it."

We returned to the house, completely soaked to the bone, and we had to wring out our shirts before going inside. He left his shoes by the back door (I wasn't wearing any), and I went to get us towels from the hall closet. He changed into dry clothes in the bathroom, while I went to my bedroom to switch mine. 

I chose a low-cut shirt with my best push-up bra in hopes of catching him looking at my cleavage. After putting on some yoga pants, I returned to the table to continue eating the now cold food. He came out moments later with mussed hair, looking even sexier than before, and I whimpered quietly at the pulsing that had begun in my womb.

"I could warm that up for you, if you want." I offered as he was about to take a bite.

"No need, it just as good cold." He smiled.

"Oh, I forgot to ask earlier if you wanted something to drink. I only have Coke, I'm afraid."

"That's perfect."

I rushed to the fridge to get a can for him, and gently set it down before returning to my seat with my own beverage. The rest of the meal was pretty quiet, apart from the sound of the forks scraping against the plates. Every time I met his gaze, he smiled at me, and I blushed as I returned it. 

"You do that really easily." He said.

"What?"

"Blush."

"Oh, yeah. I don't usually. It must be the company I'm keeping." I teased.

"If this rain doesn't let up, you may be stuck with me overnight." He flirted.

"And wouldn't that be a shame..." I smirked. "Back on that hill, were you going to kiss me?"

"I thought about it."

"You did more than think."

"I know." It was his turn to blush that time. "I'm sorry if it would have been too forward."

"Not at all. It would have been greatly welcomed."

"Well, could we possibly try it again? Without the interruption of a growling stomach."

"Of course."

Standing up, I walked to his side of the table, bent my knees so my face was level with his, and gasped as he cupped my cheek gently. I held my breath as we moved in, and I could   
have sworn my heart stopped when our lips touched. He opened his mouth slightly, and I did the same, humming when his tongue touched mine. 

We both tasted like the tomato sauce, but neither of us seemed to care. My fingers raked through his hair and lightly gripped the back of his head. His soft moan awakened the butterflies in my stomach, and the pulsing in my womb became an intense throbbing. 

I needed him to touch me, though it would have to wait until later. We were forced to part when I heard a car door, and knew then that mom was home from work. I went back to my seat, but with his red and swollen lips, it would have been obvious as to what we had been doing. I jumped when the front door opened, but greeted mom as if nothing had been going on.

"Hey mom. This is Matt Smith. You may have seen him on some of my t-shirts. His car broke down on the way to his hotel, and since it's raining, I've invited him to stay the night.   
He can sleep in dad's old room."

"That's fine."

"Supper's on the stove, and it should still be warm."

Matt and I had already finished eating, but mom turned on the TV and ate on the couch as always. I showed him to where he would be sleeping, and he brought his suitcase into the bedroom. As I turned to leave, he grabbed my wrist to face him, and pressed me up against the door to kiss me hard. 

I gripped the back of his t-shirt as I whimpered with want. I could feel myself becoming wetter and wetter between my legs, and pleaded with him in my head to touch me. I didn't know how I would be able to wait until mom went to bed, and wondered if I should have a quick session in my room. I decided against it because I wanted to cum with him inside me.

"You're a fantastic kisser." He said breathlessly after we broke apart. 

"I really want to fuck you right now, but we'll have to wait until mom goes to sleep."

"Bummer. I better go take a cold shower then."

He left with a quick peck, and I stepped away from the door to let him out, watching as he walked across to the bathroom. I went into my room to listen to some music and sing along to distract myself from the thoughts of him naked in the shower, the water running down his toned body. Shaking my head vigorously, I settled onto my bed with my MP3 player and found my favorite songs.

I could hear the water shut off, and I turned the device off as well. I tried to hear any noises from him, but couldn't. The bathroom door opened and I could hear mom talking to him. I went out before she could tell him anything embarrassing about me, offering him to come into my room to play some video games. 

"Leave the door open." Mom said.

"Ugh, I'm 24. It's not like I'm going to screw someone I just met!" _At least not right now _, I thought to myself.__

__"What kind of games do you have?"_ _

__"All kinds. Mostly RPGs like _Resident Evil _and such."___ _

____"Ah, cool. I love those."_ _ _ _

____"Me too. Though, I also have the Gran _Turismo _games as well."___ _ _ _

______"I'm in the mood to kill some zombies."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Awesome."_ _ _ _ _ _

______We went into my bedroom and I left the door open a crack. He sat against the side of my bed as I set up the Playstation and turned the TV on. I could feel him staring at my ass, but I completely didn't mind. Sitting next to him, I handed him the controller and waited for the game to load._ _ _ _ _ _

______In the meantime, he pressed kisses to my cheek and neck, making me even more hot and bothered than I already was. His hand rested high on my thigh and I parted my legs in case he wanted to move higher, but he didn't. Instead, he stroked the ticklish inside of my leg and made me giggle and snap my legs back together._ _ _ _ _ _

______"She's not able to see in here, is she?" He asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No. She's probably too interested in the TV."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where does she sleep, then?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"On the couch. She likes having the TV on as background noise."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That can't be very comfortable."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"She doesn't seem to mind." I paused. "Just out of curiosity, you don't think I'm easy because I'm willing to sleep with you, do you? And it's not because you're famous, either. I'd  
still find you attractive if you were just a regular, nine-to-five working guy."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I appreciate that, and no I don't think you're easy."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's just, I get awfully lonely. And horny." I whined, running my finger teasingly up and down his thigh. "My dildo isn't as good as the real thing, but yours is the only cock I want  
inside me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck, I want to be inside you." He breathed. "I'm going to need another cold shower."_ _ _ _ _ _

______I giggled wickedly when I saw the beginning of a bulge in his sweatpants. Our minds were preoccupied for awhile as we played the game, killing zombies together as we hurried  
through the beginning stage to look for the police station. We were playing the second _Resident Evil _game because it was my favorite of the older ones.___ _ _ _ _ _

________The intense throbbing in my womb seemed to ebb, and we were basically just killing time until mom went to bed. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was past 11pm. We had been playing for about three hours, and my butt had gone almost completely numb from sitting on the floor. I paused and leaned over to open the door a little and saw that the light was off, and mom was laying down and turned over, facing away from us._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We have some privacy now." I smiled as I sat back down next to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Let's keep playing a little longer just in case."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________We did for another half hour until I couldn't stand it anymore. I paused the game again, grabbed his face roughly, and crushed my mouth to his. Matt reciprocated hungrily, both of us letting out muffled sounds of pleasure. My tongue fought his for dominance, and I won (or he let me win)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His hands roamed my body, and the earlier throbbing returned as he massaged my breast through my shirt. I felt my nipple hardening and becoming more sensitive. I broke the kiss to pull the garment over my head, tossing it carelessly behind me as he unhooked my bra and slid the straps slowly down my arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ugh, you're driving me crazy." I groaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Your tits have been driving me crazy all night."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I bit back a loud moan when his hot, moist mouth wrapped around the hard nipple and began to circle his tongue around it before sucking it harshly. His teeth grazed the sensitive bud just enough to feel a twinge of pain that went straight to my clit, causing me to jolt and press my thighs together for friction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ah ah, none of that. You'll get pleasure when I say you're ready." He growled as he pushed my legs apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you like girl on girl, Matt? Shall I tell you of my fantasies with Alex?" I purred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If you want."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, there's one where I'm lying on a bed covered in red satin sheets. I'm naked and my wrists are tied to the head board. She's only begun to torture me as she kisses her way slowly down my body. I'm already writhing and whimpering as she takes one of my hard nipples in her hot, wet mouth, and I imagine feeling the same sensation when I finally touch between her legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Anyway, once she's teased my nipples, she moves further down, pressing more kisses and playful bites to my skin, marking me as hers. My legs are already spread, and I'm so wet that my juices have coated my thighs. I can feel the chill of the air on them as it dries slightly. My cunt is hot and my clit is throbbing as I whimper some more and beg her to finally touch me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"When she does at last, it's to part my labia to expose my inner folds, and I moan at the over-sensitivity of my clit. I fear it simply being exposed to the air would make me cum, but thankfully it doesn't. Alex gives me a naughty smirk before lowering her head to tease the outside of my dripping hole with her tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I lift my hips in hope of pushing it inside, but she pulls away and holds them down with a wicked laugh. The evil smile remains as she goes down again, licking a line up my slit to gather my wetness on her tongue. Once she has enough, she moves up to kiss me, thrusting her tongue and my juices inside my mouth, and I have no choice but to swallow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"When I do, she pulls away with a kinder smile this time and praises me by calling me a good girl. I beam at her as she tells me I can have my reward now. I gasp as I feel a teasing finger slip inside me, followed by another, then another, and I can't help moving my hips to fuck myself on them. She stills me again and leans down to lick my clit expertly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Her fingers keep massaging my G-spot, making more and more juice fill my womb. I'm trying to hard not to thrash around, and I'm moaning so loud that I fear the neighbors can hear us. Before she wraps her lips around my clit, she finally gives me permission to cum, and I flood her mouth with my release as I scream her name over and over, my body convulsing so violently that I actually black out for a few minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"When I wake up, my wrists are free from the restraints, and she's stroking my face with a loving smile. I weakly lift my head to give her a kiss, and tell her I love her with a hoarse voice before we snuggle into each others' arms and fall asleep. I bet that's made you nice and hard, hasn't it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That was... quite the fantasy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah, now I want you to get undressed. You think I'm going to let you order me around in my house? Silly boy." I chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I sat back on my knees and watched as he stood up and took off his t-shirt and sweatpants. He wasn't wearing any underwear, and I noticed there were a few darker spots on the outside of the crotch, and I assumed it was pre-cum. Sure enough, when I looked, the tip of his cock was glistening with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I smirked as I raised myself up so I was at eye level with the bobbing member, and I gripped it gently, hearing him hiss slightly. He must have been really sensitive, and it was no wonder. His cock was so engorged with blood, it was purple! I began to stroke it in long, slow pumps, the slit at the tip filling with more liquid as it gathered into a small drop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I stuck out my tongue to lick it, and tasted the slight saltiness of it. I teased him a little more by pressing a kiss to the head, parting my lips a little more each time until I could take it in my mouth. Matt moaned softly above me as I lightly sucked. His cock felt amazing in my mouth, and I couldn't wait to take more of it in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________My stroking hand moved down to the base to fondle his balls, and my mouth slowly followed. My tongue pressed against the vein on the underside of the shaft. It didn't take long for the head to hit the back of my throat and I quickly relaxed the muscles so I wouldn't choke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Fuck, your mouth feels so good, love." He breathed above me, beginning to move his hips gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I allowed him to do it, and he was careful not to go too deep. A couple times he did, causing me to gag, but I didn't mind. I couldn't believe I was sucking off Matt Smith in my bedroom. He began thrusting a little faster, his fingers raking through my hair and pulling it gently. It felt good, and I moaned around his cock, the vibrations causing him to groan in return until without warning he pulled away. I looked up at him with a puzzled look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Did I do something wrong? Too much teeth?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, you were absolutely perfect. I just didn't want to, you know." He blushed. "I don't know if you like the taste of spunk."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I wouldn't know, I've never tried it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you want to?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If it's you, then yes. Please cum in my mouth, Matt." I pouted up at him, and he smiled back down at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Alright then, as you were."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I opened wide and nearly swallowed him whole. He let out a muffled grunt, and I grabbed the firmness of his ass and felt him begin to fuck my mouth again. I hummed as I tasted more and more pre-cum, until finally he flooded my mouth with the actual stuff. It tasted different from my own juices, almost sweet but still with a hint of salt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I didn't swallow until I was sure I had every last drop, then pulled away to show him the white liquid in my mouth. After I gulped it down, I opened up again so show that it was empty. He smiled and patted my head, and I felt proud. He grabbed my hand and helped me up, giving me a long kiss as he laid me down on my bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Now it's my turn to please you." He purred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I nodded excitedly as my heart began to beat faster in anticipation. He continued kissing me as his hand slid slowly down my stomach. His fingers slipped under the waistband of my pants, and he gasped slightly when he felt skin where pubes should be. He broke the kiss to look at me with a surprised expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Is something wrong?" I asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, I just didn't expect you to be shaved."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I like the feel of the smooth skin when I play with myself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It does feel nice. Your lower lips are as plump as the ones on your face." He observed as he stroked my labia._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"They're just as wonderful to kiss, as well." I pointed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm sure." He paused for a moment. "I can't believe how wet you are already."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, we've had a few hours of sexual frustration."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He ended the conversation by kissing me hard again as his fingers dipped into my soaking folds. My moan was stifled by his mouth as he playfully pinched my clit between his fingers. I made another noise when the middle one slipped inside me, curling up to stroke the spongy flesh on the top wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes, baby, that's it. Right there." I breathed against his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He added his ring finger and sped up a little. I could feel the stirrings of my impending orgasm already, and he wasn't even touching my clit. Perhaps I wouldn't need him to. My hips rocked in rhythm with him, the feeling growing stronger and stronger in the pit of my stomach until it soon crashed over me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I bit my lip to stifle my moan as I gripped his shoulders tightly as he continued fingering me throughout my release. Once my hips stopped moving and I was trying to catch my breath, he pulled them out to inspect the thick and creamy residue left behind. I moaned to myself as I watched him suck the digits into his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When he finished, he pulled my pants down my legs, kneeling between them to get a better look at my sex. He pulled the lips apart to inspect the inner folds, and I suddenly felt completely vulnerable. Not many men had seen that part of me before - in fact, only one of my previous boyfriends had ever gone down on me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With any other guy, I would have been scared, but something about Matt made me feel completely at ease and comfortable. I smiled at him, and he returned it before bending down to thrust his tongue into my still-quivering cunt. I gasped loudly in surprise, and had to cover my mouth with my hand when he began licking me furiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a couple minutes, he pulled out to tease my clit again. He wrapped his lips around it to suck harshly - mimicking what I imagined Alex doing in my fantasy. It felt amazing, and I was soon coming again. I had to push his head away because he kept going, and I wanted to cum the next time with his cock inside me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Please, Matt. I want you." I begged breathlessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Right, just a sec." He got off the bed, but remembered he had the wrong pants. "Ah, I don't suppose you've got any condoms." He asked, a little embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah, they help keep my toy clean." I reached into my bedside table drawer and pulled out a foil packet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Brilliant." He beamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He took it from me, opened it, and rolled the sheath down his cock. This was the moment I had been waiting for ever since he'd shown up at the front door. I held my breath as he positioned himself between my legs and rubbed the tip up and down my slit. He was just about to push in when he stopped and looked at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What is it?" I asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I want this to be great for you, so what's your favorite position?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I smiled at his thoughtfulness as I sat up and scooted to the middle of the bed. He followed and once he was comfortable, I straddled his legs, gripped his cock, and slowly lowered myself onto it. I gasped a little in pain since I was tighter in this position, but I continued down until he was completely buried to the hilt. I then curled my legs around his back and began to roll my hips slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Matt wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same. We shared soft kisses as I moved above him, his chest pressed against mine. This evening had started off so hot and sexy, but now it had cooled down as we made love to each other. After a few minutes, I sped up my pace to begin bouncing lightly on his cock, both of us breathing heavier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You feel so good." I panted against his ear. "My dildo will seem small compared to you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, if you want, you could come on the road with me. You can use my cock any time you like."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Seriously?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah. I get lonely too. And horny. My hand can only give me so much."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What about other girls that you meet?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't make a habit of shagging my fans."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What makes me so special then?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I got to know you, and you were kind enough to take me in when I needed shelter."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, I wouldn't do that for just anyone." I giggled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, fuck. I'm so close." He warned, reaching between us to rub my clit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So am I. Cum for me, Matt."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He let out a grunt as he emptied himself into the condom, and I followed not long after him. I gently bit into his shoulder to muffle my sounds as I rode him through my orgasm. I could feel his girth as my inner muscles contracted around him. Once it was over, he laid me down gently, and he quickly pulled out as his cock was softening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After tying off and disposing of the rubber in the waste basket by the night stand, he settled down next to me and held me as we shared more kisses and caresses. I sighed happily as I rested my head on his shoulder, brushing the tip of my index finger around his hairless chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You know, I've never been with a guy who cared so much about my own needs. You're the first one who has ever gotten me off."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's terrible. Those guys must have been complete twats."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah." I chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You don't have to worry about guys like them anymore now. You can have me, if you want."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I do." I replied with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"The next time I see her, I'll have to tell Alex about your fantasy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You better not!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why not? Aren't you curious as to what she would say?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm more afraid of the restraining order she would file against me, and then I'd never get to meet her properly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You never know... though it would probably sound better coming from you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Like I would ever get the courage to even say hello, let alone repeat that same story!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"One of my stops on this tour is in LA, and I know where she lives. We could stop by, if you want."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just unannounced?" I asked in a shocked tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, I would call first to make sure she isn't busy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You are just... incredible."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I do try."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
